Just another collection of Glee drabbles
by Klaineandcupcakes
Summary: Yet another collection of Glee drabbles. Mostly Klaine and Niff.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel stood frozen as she felt the egg hit her head. And didn't t look back to see Jessie walking away. The only thoughts that were running through her mind was that she should have known better. After getting over the initial shock she drug herself into the girl's bathroom and locked the door behind her. She let the tears fall as she pulled wiped egg of off her hair and clothes.

When she arrived at Glee club she knew exactly what song she wanted to sing. "Guys you were right" she said looking at the floor. Everyone gasped and gaped at her.

"Did she just say?" Artie murmured.

"I think she" did Tina responded.

"Did Rachel just say we were right?" Finn asked.

"Yes I did. Jessie rejoined Vocal Adrenaline. And they threw eggs at me in the parking lot. But the only good part is I have picked out a really great song for nationals and I think it could help us win" Rachel said smiling slightly.

"Well then let's hear it, and then we'll have a talk about this egg throwing thing" Mr. Shue said as the whole club nodded in agreement. Rachel walked over to Brad and handed him the sheet music before taking her place in front of everyone.  
_Once upon time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights you got me alone you found me you found me you found me_

_I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that and when I fell hard You took a __step__ back Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me and I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been So you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies He'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on From whispers on the street A new notch in your belt Is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see He was long gone When he met me And I realize the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been So you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been So you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Everyone erupted into applause when she finished.

"That was wonderful Rachel! I'll consider it for nationals" Mr. Shue said.

"Thank you, I'm glad something good came out of this terrible experience." Rachel said grinning out of the corner of her eye she saw Finn leaving the room. "Finn where are you going?"

To kick Jessie's ass, Finn called over his shoulder.

No one stopped him.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stood at the edge of the bridge and looked down at the murky water. All he could think about was the last few texts him and Kurt had sent to each other.

_**Kurt please listen to me. I'm sorry. Sleeping with that guy, it was the biggest mistake of my life. (From Blaine, to Kurt 3:46pm) **_

_**Fuck off Blaine, I don't want to talk to you. (From Kurt, To Blaine 3:55 pm)**_

_**Kurt please, I'll do anything to make it up to you. I promise it won't ever happen again (From Blaine, To Kurt 3:56pm)**_

_**I know it won't happen ever again Blaine because we're over (From Kurt, To Blaine 4:01 pm)**_

Blaine swallowed hard and looked down again. He didn't see the point of living if he had to go on without Kurt. Just as he was about to take a step off of the ledge he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him back.

"What the hell are you doing Blaine?!" Kurt shouted over the wind.

"I was going to jump before you so rudely interrupted me" Blaine said crossing his arms.

"What is wrong with you? Why the fuck would you do that? What would make you want to kill yourself?" Kurt said stepping closer to Blaine ready to grab him if he tried to jump again.

"I don't want to live without you," Blaine murmured looking down.

Kurt laughed bitterly, "So what now? Every time we get in a fight I have to worry about you jumping off a bridge?"

Blaine just stood there unable to come up with an excuse for his actions.

"Let's go," Kurt said grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him towards his car.

When they got to the car Kurt climbed in the drivers seat while Blaine sat in the passengers seat. After sitting in silence except for the sound of Kurt's heater for several minutes until Blaine spoke up.

"Why did you pull me back?" Blaine whispered barely audible.

"Why wouldn't I? I'd pull anyone back off that bridge. No one deserves to die like that" Kurt said simply.

"How'd you find me?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel saw you walking out to the bridge. She freaked out and called me saying she thought you were going to jump. I guess she was right."

"Why am I here anyway? You don't want to take me back so why are you even wasting your breath? I might as well just leave and we can both get on with ou-" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him as close as possible. When they finally pulled away Kurt rested his forehead against his.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too,"

"Never do that to me again. You scared the hell out of me. If I wouldn't have got there in time, you could've. You would be dead right now." Kurt said holding Blaine's face between his hands and looking him in the eye.

"I promise," Blaine whispered.

"Okay, now lets go back to my house and go to bed. We'll talk about everything in the morning okay?" Kurt said.

"Yeah okay," Blaine said happy to be with his boyfriend again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Klaine future fic! Requested by Anon on my Tumblr. If you want to leave a Klaine or Niff prompt send me and ask **** My tumblr is: .com And the character Francey (Blaine's sister) belongs to .com not me. I'm not sure what her fanfiction name is but she's an awesome writer so you should all definitely go check her out. **

Blaine's eyes creaked open as he turned over and looked at the clock the red numbers shone bright on his face. 3 AM, just then he realized the lack of warmth next to him as he heard someone retching in the bathroom.

"Babe?" He called out as he got up from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom pushing open the door, "Are you alright?"

As Kurt finished retching he lifted his head and looked over at his husband of three days, "Yeah, I uh… I guess I'm a little sea sick."

Blaine sat down next to his husband and wrapped his arms around him smoothing his hair back and kissing his sweaty forehead, "Why didn't you tell me you get sea sick before we bought tickets for a cruise for our honeymoon?"

"I didn't know," Kurt whined. "I've never been on a boat before."

"Well C'mon honey let's get you back in bed" Blaine said attempting to help his husband off of the floor.

Kurt resisted and pulled back, "Nuh uh. Last time I tried to get up I wound up right back here. Can't I just camp out on the bathroom floor?"

"Fine, fine but if you're going to camp out on the bathroom floor I'm camping out with you" Blaine said walking out of the room to gather the things he needed before Kurt could protest.

When he returned to the room he found Kurt slumped over the toilet bowl empting the contents of his stomach yet again. Blaine raced over to him and rubbed his back soothingly until he was done.

"This is one of the times that I feel bad for girls," Kurt said leaning against Blaine.

"Hmm? Why's that hun?" Blaine asked peering down curiously at Kurt.

"They have long hair, that must get annoying when your puking." Kurt said softly.

Blaine chuckled, "Oh it does."

"And how would you know Mr. Anderson – Hummel?" Kurt said sitting up and resting his hands on his chin and elbows on his crossed legs.

"Well when I was 14 I had this sort of afro thing going on with my hair. And one day Francey convinced me to let her straighten it. Let's just say it was down to my shoulders. And that same night I happened to eat some bad pork. I'll never let her straighten my hair again it was so damn annoying." Blaine said putting his head in his hands at the memory.

Kurt couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing. "Oh my god that's great. I'll have to ask her to show me the pictures!"

"No, no, no- wait, how'd you know she took pictures?" Blaine said raising his eyebrows.

"I know your sister and she wouldn't do something as evil genius like that without taking pictures for blackmail" Kurt responded leaning his forehead against Blaine.

"As soon as we get home I'm burning them all" Blaine said pouting.

"If you let me see them, I'll let you see the video of the time that Tina, Brittany, and I danced to single ladies," Kurt offered.

"That's not as bad Kurt," Blaine countered.

"I was wearing a uni-tard!" Kurt exclaimed.

It was Blaine's turn to laugh, "Oh my god now that's something I have to see!"

When their laughter died down and everything was quiet again Kurt spoke up, "You can go back to bed ya know. I'll be fine and I smell like puke and I look gross. You should go back to sleep and leave me here."

"I'd rather be right here with my beautiful, puking husband than anywhere else right now. I love you and no matter how bad you smell or how many times you throw up I'll love you just the same. And I'm staying here okay?" Blaine said lying down and gesturing for Kurt to come lie down in front of him. When he did so Blaine wrapped his arms around his torso lightly so he wouldn't cause Kurt further pain. "Now try to get some sleep okay?"

"Mhm okay," Kurt mumbled sleepily as he nestled into Blaine's chest feeling Blaine kiss his head lightly.

"I love you, and I'm so happy were finally married." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too, forever and always." Kurt said softly before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
